Revenge of the Fallen
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: percy is betrayed by Annabeth on olympus and he is pissed, now that the gods have granted him power beyond any demi god he must free the imprisoned gods and topple the titan tyranny
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I am doing it is about Percy being betrayed by Annabeth on Olympus and now he wants revenge hope you enjoy it also my PJO and star wars crossover has been completed so go and read that.

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Here I was, this was the reason I have killed monster after monster and I had fought gods, here I was fighting Kronos Annabeth was out cold in the corner with Grover helping her so I was left to fight the super evil titan of time by myself.

I slashed he blocked , he trust I parried but he then kicked me back so I charged and we locked swords, "you cannot win Jackson, I am to powerful" Kronos said

"we'll see about that" I said pushing against him harder

"give yourself to me and you can rule by my side" he said

"never" I said

"come on do it Percy" he said in Luke's voice

"no and that's final" I said

"bow to me" Kronos shouted

"I really can't killing all your men really does a number on your legs" I said

"then you will die" he said

"you can't kill me you don't know where my Achilles heel is" I said

"but my spy does" he said

"Silena Is dead and she didn't know any way" I said

"I have more than one spy" he said, "oh Annabeth"

I then heard Grover scream and I turned to see him on the floor out cold with Annabeth's camp necklace next to him and Annabeth advancing on me with her knife in one hand and a scythe charm in the other, "nooo" I said trying to push Kronos off me but I couldn't and before I knew it Annabeth had stabbed me in my heel (the small of my back not my actual heel)I dropped to the ground and managed to roll out of the way of Kronos' sword, the pain was like nothing I have ever felt as if I had been throw in to lava and had wild animals chew at my still living body, "why?" I asked

"we had a deal now give Luke back" she said

"sure here you go" Kronos said then a golden essence left Luke and formed in to a man with a long beard and shaggy hair and gold eyes, "finally I can destroy my ungrateful children and rule again"

"why Annabeth?" I asked my vision going blurry

"oh you though we were friends, no I just played the part really well, I really couldn't stand you" she said going up to Luke kissing him, "I'm the one who really stole the lightning bolt and poisoned Thalia's tree and don't forget dressing up like a hunter so I could kidnap Artemis"

"what did the gods do to you?" I asked through the pain

"they ignored me they hunted me across the country and they took away my best friend" she said

"so you turn in to a psychopathic bitch slut and poison her" I said laughing

"don't talk to her like that" Luke said kicking me

"well I'm dying so what the hell" I said

"and when you do I will have your head as a trophy but not until you see the end of your friends and the gods" Kronos said picking me up then throwing me down, "now bring her in"

I watched as two empousa's dragged Thalia in to the throne room and threw her in front of Annabeth, "now prove your loyalty by killing the daughter of Zeus" Kronos said

"noooo" I shouted but Annabeth grabbed her hair and slit her throat

"good now I will destroy their thrones and rule" Kronos said tuning to the Olympians thrones but they disappeared

"don't worry my son we have hidden our thrones out of Kronos' reach" my father said in my head

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Kronos screamed

"hades is our last hope he has locked the doors to the underworld and has hidden our thrones somewhere we do not know but the council had decided to bestow gifts to you; form Zeus he gives you the ability to control lightning and the winds, from hades you get the ability to control shadows and the earth, from me I give you full access to your demi god powers, from Hera you get the ability to tell friend from foe, from Demeter you can control plants, from Dionysus you can make anyone go insane, from Apollo you can heal yourself and other quickly, from Artemis you can fire an arrow as true as your heart, from Hermes you can move at the speed of light, from Ares you are now an expert in all form of combat, from Hephaestus you can control fire, from Athena you have knowledge of everything in the universe and from Aphrodite you can disguise yourself as anyone in the world" my father said in my head, "this will be the last time you hear from me so goodbye Percy and I love you"

"where are they?" Luke asked picking me up by the neck

"I have sent it off I know not where" I said, "Loki the avengers"

"do not toy with me" Luke said slamming me in to a pillar

"if you said please I might tell you" I said

"please tell me" Luke said tightening his grip on my throat

"I don't think you really want to know" I said

"TELL ME NOW!" he screamed slamming me into the pillar repeatedly

"you know that hurts" I said

"tell me now or I will kill you" he said dropping me and pulling out his sword

"And it's kind of funny, The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts, When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse" I sung

"TELL ME NOW" he screamed

"you know dying takes so long" I said

"that's it" Luke said picking me up and hanging me off Olympus

"hey I can see my house from here" I said pointing down

"I will drop you" he said

"I'll do one better" I said

"what is that?" Luke asked

"jumping" I said releasing as much energy as I could, I flew for miles until I fell in to the sea and ended up on a beach

"A hero has returned" someone said running to my side, just before I blacked out I saw Calypso.

End of chapter 1

What do you think good bad great awesome tell me in a review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I woke up 2 weeks later in a dark cave everything was foggy and I didn't know where I was or what happened but then I remembered what happened on Olympus with Annabeth but I still didn't know where I was, I tried getting up but someone pushed me down, "don't try getting up you are still too weak" she said, "sleep now my love soon you will be strong enough"

I fell back in to a dreamless sleep and I woke up a few days later, I was still in the cave and when I looked around I saw a figure in the cave entrance being shadowed by the sun she stepped in to the and I could see it was Calypso , "this isn't your usual cave" I said

"no it's not, I had to hide you" she said, "titans have been coming all week boasting about their victory and trying to get me to leave"

"why didn't you go?" I asked, "didn't you always want to see the world"

"I did but the titans have destroyed the world I wanted to see" she said sitting at my bed side

"any news about the gods?" I asked

"the titans have captured all the gods except Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo and your father" she said

"where are they?" I asked

"last I heard, they were defending Canada and forming a rebellion" she said

"and the other gods?" I asked afraid of the answer

"Zeus sits in chains at his father's throne with Hera, Demeter Artemis and Hephaestus are trapped in a Titan prison, Dionysus is force to sit under a grape tree in a pool of wine but he cannot touch a thing, Aphrodite is chained in a room of mirrors enchanted to make her look like the most hideous thing she could imagine and hades has the worst punishment of all he is forced to wear the helmet of torment" she told me

"but the underworld was locked how did they get hades?" I asked fearing the underworld had fallen

"he tried to smuggle Demeter in to the underworld but they were both captured, the underworld is now under the command of Nico and is still under siege" she said

"finally some good news" I said, "can I see any of them?"

"I have some footage of Hades" she said

"ok" I said as she made the picture appear out of thin air, it was Hades chained to a table and he had a helmet strapped to his head but the thing that would stay with me was his scream, he was thrashing about and screaming like he was seeing his worst nightmare times a billion, "what's happening to him?"

"the helmet makes you see you worst nightmare and amplifies it" she told me

I got up off my bed and started towards the cave entrance, it was slow but I was getting there, "what are you doing?" calypso asked

"the gods gave me powers and I have to use them to stop the titans" I said

"you are too weak you can't leave now" she said

"I was not too weak they just didn't play fair but this time they won't get a chance to trick me like that again" I said

"lay down Percy at least stay until you have fully healed and you have mastered you new powers

So I stayed on Ogygia for a few week until I was fully healed and then I started to train with my new power, I discovered because I have access to my full demi god powers I can now control any liquid not just water.

Months later

I punched fireballs at the rock then I stomped the ground making the rock hover and kicked it off the cliff just then I heard Calypso taking to someone so I shape shifted in to a rock and watched them walk past me.

Calypso' POV

I was talking to my father he was trying to convince me to come and live with the rest of the titans on mount othry, "no father this is my home now" I said

"fine but take these" he said handing me some documents

"what are these?" I asked

"the contents of the titan vault it is top secret and cannot fall in to rebel hand" he said

"are the rebels causing trouble?" I asked

"they are harder to wipe out that first expected" he said "but they pose no real threat"

"ok goodbye father" I said as he left my island, as soon as he was out of sight I turned, "Percy I have something you might want to see"

"what is it?" he asked

"secret titan documents" I said

"and that why I love you" he said kissing me, "now let's see"

Percy's POV

We read the documents but there was nothing interesting until I saw it said the master bolt and helm of darkness but then I saw something sword of the immortals, "what's that?" I asked pointing to it

"I've heard of it, the gods forged it in the 1st titan war as a way to defeat the titans but they never used it" she said, "it was said the sword can kill immortals"

"if the titans have it why not use it?" I asked

"apparently only a mortal with a pure heart can use or even touch the sword" she said

"I need to break in to this vault" I said

"no Percy don't leave me again" she said

"I have to but I promise that once the gods rule again I will come back and stay with you forever" I said

"ok but stay for just tonight" she said leading me to her bed

When the morning came I got out of the bed while Calypso was still asleep and left here a note then I got on to the raft and set sail for new York afraid to see it under titan rule, "new york here I come" I said laying down on the raft

End of chapter 2

I am going to some family's house for two weeks, I won't have internet so don't expect updates


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

As I lay on the boat I decided to get changed so I got the bag I took for Ogygia and pulled out a cloak, it was pure white with red trimming and detail and had a hood so people would only see my mouth, torrent, my new sword, and a bow and arrows after I had put it all on I was approaching New York and you could see the effect the titans have had on the world, the once beautiful New York skyline was now destroyed only a few of the building were standing but they were still just skeletons of what they used to be.

When I started to go up the river I jumped off and started to walk towards central park, I was about half way there when 20 guys in full Greek armour with Scythe's on their chests and sword's and shields surrounded me, the guy in charge came up to me, "you look like a rebel" he said grabbing me, "you're coming with us to see lord Luke"

"I don't think so" I said grabbing his wrist and flipping him on his back, "but I will go and see Luke"

The rest charged at me but I grabbed one of their swords and impaled the guy behind me and knocked out the original guy then I round house kicked about 10 of them knocking them out after that I drew my sword and killed the rest but I only kept one alive, after they were all finished off I grabbed the last one left alive by his neck and put him to my face, "now where does this Lord Luke live?" I asked

"on the ruins of the empire state building" he said, "now will you let me live?"

"I would but I need you dead" I said taking off his helmet, he was tanned with brown hair and a scar under his eye, after analysing his face I started to shape shift in to him making my cloak look like his armour then I put him down and started to make him sink in to the ground

"no don't I will disappear they won't see me ever you don't have to kill me" he said as he sunk

"hey what's your name?" I asked

"Captain Harry Simons" he said up to his neck

"well just call me the Fallen" I said as his head sunk beneath the road, when he was fully gone I made myself look a bit messed up putting cuts over my face and body I then went to where the empire state building used to be instead there was a palace, it wasn't a tall as the Empire state building but it was built with expensive materials such as marble, gold and silver, I limped up to the gate where I was stopped by two guards.

"name and business?" one asked

"my name is Captain Harry Simons" I said, "my Patrol was attacked by rebels I just got away"

"come on I will take you to the infirmary" one of them said helping me in, "how did you escape the attack?"

"one managed to knock me down and they thought me dead" I said

"you're lucky most our patrols don't come back" he said as we passed some girl, "you, take this man to the infirmary"

"I am a maid to Lady Annabeth herself I don't have time for this" she said

"and the infirmary is in your way" he said dumping me on her, "and I have guard duty"

"well hello" she said brushing her hair back, "what's you're your name?"

"Captain Harry Simons" I said

"well here we are" she said knocking on a door and a man came out

"well what do we have here?" he asked

"survived a rebel attack" I said

"well come in" he said taking me in, sitting me down then examining me, "nothing serious just patch you up and you can go"

After that was done I left and walked in the direction the maid was walking in until I got to some giant doors when I got there I hid in the shadows and vibrated through the wall, when I was in the room I could see Luke and Annabeth sitting on thrones with their feet up but their leg rests were Paul and Grover, "bring out the entertainment" Luke said and Fall out boy was forced on to the stage, "now play"

They were about to play but Joe broke down coughing and spitting up blood Patrick ran to his side, "we can't play" Patrick said helping Joe up, "Joe is too sick"

"I SAID PLAY!" Luke shouted

"no" Pete said

"fine kill them" Luke said and guards started to advance, "wait no just drag them back to their cells"

As they were dragged back to their cells my mum came in with a tray and drinks, "here you go master" she said bowing at Luke's throne he took a sip of the drink the threw it in my mum face

"THIS IS TO HOT!" he shouted grabbing the tray and started to beat my mother but Paul tried to help her Luke started to beat him to and when Grover tried to get up Annabeth kicked him down

"stay down you useless peasant" she said and my blood just boiled, I could deal with the betrayal but now they were hurting my family and that was enough so I came out of the shadows and punched Luke in the face I then changed in to my true form with a smile on my face

"GUARDS" Luke shouted and guards rushed in about 15 of them so I drew my sword and sped at them taking them down in seconds after that I ran to Luke and picked him up by the neck and started to slam him in to the wall until he was barely conscious then Annabeth drew her knife and charged at me I just kicked her in the face without looking back I then bent down to Luke's level

"I will kill you but I will destroy you first, I want you to feel the fear these people feel I want you to cower in front of me when I kill you" I said getting up walking towards my mum and helped her up then I helped Paul up and Grover ran to my side

"what is your name?" Luke asked

"call me the Fallen" I said walking out the door with my Mum, Paul and Grover, when we were far enough away from the Palace I asked Grover, "do you know where the rebellion Is?"

"they are on the outskirts of the city" he told me, "who are you?"

"you don't recognise your old friend" I said taking off my hood

"PERCY!" they all said hugging me

"they said you were dead" Grover told me

"well here I am" I said, "I'm pretty hard to kill"

"well glad to see you buddy" Grover said

"yeah you to" I said, "now let's get to the rebellion"

End of chapter 3

Still at family's house

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I led my mum, Paul and Grover to the outskirts of Manhattan but all I found was rubble and dead bodies, "where is the rebellion?" I asked

"here" he said walking up to a pile of rubble covered in bodies, "quit the act"

The bodies then got up, it turns out they were guarding the entrance to the rebel base, "garnd general underwood" one of them said

"so you're a grand general" I said

"yes now let's get down there" he said opening a hatch in the rubble we descended in to a giant hall filled with people carrying weapons

"what is this?" I asked

"when the titans took control some of the world's governments gave up power to them, once they had these countries resources they bombed large cities such as Washington and New York to get rid of resistance they also cut off all power to the US and started slaughtering whole town to keep people in order and keep control" he said

"and what is this?" I asked mentioning around me

"when they bombed New York they did it to make sure the rebels had no places to hide but they forgot about the underground Malls and parking garages so we started to use them as bases and things" he said

"so who's in charge here?" I asked

"I am prissy" someone behind me said

I turned to see Clarisse standing there in full battle armour, "toilet breath" I said

"we all thought you were dead at least that's what the titans said" she told me

"well the titans aren't all knowing" I said

Just then a hunter ran up to me, "you were on Olympus when the gods fell weren't you" she said

"yes" I said

"do you know what happened to Artemis' Lieutenant, Thalia?" she asked

"didn't the titans say anything?" I asked

"they only said they had killed you and then they planted your sword in an altar on mount othry" she said

"well I'm sorry to tell you that Annabeth killed Thalia" I said

"are you sure?" she asked

"she slit Thalia's throat in front of my eyes " I said

"then I will have to tell the rest of the hunter" she said

"are you serious Annabeth killed Thalia?" Clarissa asked

"yes we would of won if it wasn't for her" I said, "don't you know this?"

"no we all assumed that Kronos beat you and you all died" she said, "you, Grover and Annabeth all obtained the rank highest rank, the rank of grand general for your sacrifice in the war"

"well Annabeth was a spy the whole time" I said

"well that is bad news but we are glad to see you" she said

"what are you planning to do now?" I asked

"we are attacking titan patrols with hit and run tactics, they can't get a hit in" she said

"have you thought of trying to attack the titan weapon compound" I said throwing down the documents I got from Calypso

"where did you get this?" Clarisse said

"dating Calypso can have its perks" I said

"so that's where you were these past months" Grover said

"let's talk in my office" she said, we followed her through the mall to a back section of a shop, "we couldn't take on the force they would have guarding that place"

"don't we have any gods?" I asked

"no they're all up in Canada" she said

"NEVADA" I shouted

"what?" she asked

"Demeter, Artemis and Hephaestus are in a prison in the middle of the Nevada desert, the security is lacks because they have magic to make sure they can't use their powers" I said

"the Nevada desert is thousands of miles away it would take weeks on foot" she said

"I don't need your whole army just a support team to get me in to the compound and a child of Hecate to counteract the magic don't forget transport" I said

"well I have your team; Grover he can use his wild magic to grow you food, Andrew my brother one of our best fighters, Michael healer, Karl son of Iris he can bend light to make you invisible, Sam child of Hecate one of our best and we got a jeep it's full" she said

"fine I'll take 'em" I said

"I'll them in here right away" she said

It took a few minutes to get the five of them in the room; Andrew was just a little shorter than me, he had brown hair, a muscularly build and carried a two handed double bladed axe and two curved knives, Karl was more lanky with blond hair and he carried a double bladed sword with two revolvers, Sam was slender she had dirty blond hair and carried a double edged sword.

"from now on you are part of an elite group who will execute strategic missions that will harm the titans, every one of these missions are top secret only Clarisse, me and yourselves will know about them we are taking every precaution to make sure that you cannot tell anyone about these missions, as soon as you leave this room you will be put in quarantine until the mission is ready to go also everything you are taking on this mission will be checked" I said

"if we're part of an elite group what are we called?" Karl asked

"we are the Fallen, Grover is second In command, Andrew is our Warrior, Karl in our scout, Michael is our medic and Sam is our mage" I said, "now everyone armour up we leave tomorrow"

"yes sir" they said leaving

"I hope your strike team is a success I'm taking a big risk" Clarisse said

"we will come through" I said flipping my hood up and leaving

Luke's POV

Because Iris refused to put IM'ing back up the titans communicated through the internet with Skype, I stood before Kronos, "WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted through the screen

"someone infiltrated my palace and took out most my guards and a patrol of 20 troops" I said

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS!" he shouted

"no he was wearing a hood he only called himself the fallen" I told lord Kronos

"he pose a threat to titan rule" he said and that's when I knew he was angry

"I'll put together a team of my best soldiers to find and eliminate the fallen" I said

"if it is not done within two weeks my elite will have to take matters in to their own hands" he said

"yes my lord it will be done" I said bowing then signing off, "ANNABETH!"

"yes" she said walking in

"gather my elite" I said

"sure sweetie I will do that after we have some fun" she said walking over to the bed

End of chapter 4

You are what you love not who loves you.

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

My strike team travelled for a week in the jeep avoiding routes that were well used so to avoid the titan forces, we had been searching through the desert for a few days now and we have not found the titan compound, right now the fallen were camping in the middle of nowhere, "we are never going to find this compound" Karl said

"we will" I said

"we should just go back to New York this team was a bust" Sam said

"no we are the fallen we are the elite of the elite we are the rebels secret weapon" I said

"we are breaking in to a titan base they might have an army in there, how are we going to stay secret?" Andrew asked

"we have these" I said taking out cloaks that looked exactly like mine except the trim and detail was white

"we would be seen a mile away by anyone" Sam said

"that's why I magically enhanced them" I said pressing the symbol of the big three on my chest and the colouring changed to black with grey trim and detail, "night time"

I pressed in again and the colouring changed to leaf green with a brown trim and detail, "jungle" I said

I pressed it another time and the colouring changed again to white with a light grey trim and detail, "snow" I said

I pressed the symbol for one last time and the colour changed to sandy yellow with an off yellow trim and detail, "sand" I said, "now get all yours on"

"ok" they said, "but when we find the compound"

"oh I found the compound hours ago when I came back from scouting" I said

"what and you didn't tell us" they all said

"yeah any way there are two guards posted out front but they change every 5 hours" I said

"so what do we do?" Sam asked

"Karl will go in invisible and take out the guards then the rest of us will sneak in to the compound using Karl to stay invisible we find the gods and Sam counter acts the magic dampening their powers so we can bust them out" I said

"that is not bad but I want to add one more detail" Grover said

"what is that?" I asked

"when we are clear of the compound I rip It apart with giant thorny vines" he said

"I'm ok with that" I said then I looked at the others, "I want this to be quick and clean no messing this up this is our first mission"

"yes sir" they said

"ok let's do this, hoods up" I said flipping my hood up with the rest of them

We ran to the compound, it looked like an old shack house, and hid behind a rock as Karl snuck up behind the two guards and revealed himself to them before he shot them in the head after that we ran up to the to compound and I vibrated everyone through the wall when we were inside we stuck to the shadows while we were in there we discovered hundreds of prisoners supporters of the gods and of the titans alike all shoved in tiny cells and starved we were walking through the halls when a prisoner grabbed his cells bars and said, "HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME"

"calm down" Grover said

"they take some of us off and sometimes we come back but other time they are never seen again" he said insane, "JUST HELP US GET ME OUT"

"hey what's with all the noise" a guard said coming our way

"invisible" I said to Karl and we disappeared

"DON'T LEAVE ME LET ME OUT" he said as the guard came round the corner

"quiet down" the guard said hitting the cell door

"THEY WERE JUST HERE THEY WERE GOING TO FREE ME!" the prisoner shouted

"no one is coming because no one know about this place and no one is going to come out to the middle of the desert" the guard said walking back to his post

"WHERE DID YOU GO" the prisoner said

"we're here and we are going to get you and every one out just wait" I said

"NO NEED TO GO NOW" he said

"not until we find the gods trapped here" I said

"the gods are down below the crafts man, the hunter and the mother of the earth" he said

"yes thank you" I said about to run off but he grabbed me

"HURRY PLEASE THEY MIGHT TAKE ME OFF SOON" he said

"I will and what's your name?" I asked

"HENRY GALE ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE HEARD MY OWN NAME" he said

"well I will be back soon harry" I said running off with the rest of the fallen

We ran down the hall until we found a door that was guarded by 5 guys giving death glares to anyone who walked passed, "take 'em out" I said and Karl flash bombed them then I slashed them all down and walked through the door, "that was easy" I said

We all walked down stairs that seemed to go forever until we got to another door but this was the door to a vault guarded by two guy that were armed through the teeth so I sped down there killed one guy and disarmed the other one and locked his arms behind his back, "open the vault" I said

"no I will never betray lord Kronos" he said

"open it" I said smashing him in to the wall

"NEVER" he said

"open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it" I said slamming him in to the wall every time I said it

"OK" he said, "voice activation, captain Richard Winston open vault, password Kronos destroyer of the gods"

The vault started to open and then there was another door and the another by the end of it there were 10 20 cm thick steel doors, we walked in to the dark cell, the only light coming from outside, to find three skinny figures in rags huddling together when they looked at me it took me a second to recognise that they were the gods I ran to help them up and so did Grover and Andrew, "Demeter, Artemis, Hephaestus" I said taking off my hood

"Percy" Demeter said

"yes I'm here to rescue you and everyone else in this prison" I said

"so Percy Jackson is back lord Kronos would love this info" Richard said trying to run off but Sam stabbed him in the chest

"I don't think so the fallen don't like secrets getting out" she said

"now come on let's get out of here" I said leading the gods upstairs and then the others proceeded to kill the guards and free the prisoners after that we lead everyone out side and I let Grover and Demeter destroy the whole compound with thorny vines, once they were done I raise a giant slab of rock where the compound once was and then stamped it with the symbol of the big three and signed under it, "THE FALLEN WAS HERE XD KRONOS SUX"

"now let's go home" I said and the gods teleported us to New York

Luke's POV

My elites have been searching for the Fallen all week and found nothing and I have now gotten news that the Fallen was in Nevada and had destroyed our compound there as well as free the prisoners and the gods, I was pulling my hair out over this, Kronos was going to kill me when my servant came in and told me that Kronos wanted to speak to me so I left my room ready to face the screen but what I found was the real thing in front of me so I instantly fell to my knees, "my lord why have you come here?" I asked

"to find out WHY YOU HAVE NOT CAPTURED AND KILLED THE FALLEN!" he shouted the last part

"he could be any one in the world my lord" I said still bowing, "people like that can be hard to find"

"well in case you haven't heard HE FREED THE THREE GODS WE WERE HOLDING IN NEVADA AND DESTROYED OUT COMPOUND THERE AS WELL LEAVING ONLY THIS" he said showing me the picture of the symbol of the big three with the words "THE FALLEN WAS HERE XD KRONOS SUX"

"we will find and kill him my lord you have one week" he said

"give us more time my lord?" I pleaded

"fine I will give you the year but if he is not dead by then, then I will have to take matters in to my own hands" he said

"oh master you are so generous" I said bowing at his feet

"bring me the Fallen and I will make you powerful, don't and I will make you shoes" he said leaving

"ANNABETH!" I shouted

"yes Luke" she said coming down the stairs

"gather an army we are sweeping our whole sector" I said

"sure" she said

End of chapter 4

That's it go home I have nothing to say to you bye * stands looking around**sips drink**still looking around* you still here I still don't have anything to say to you except review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

After the Gods teleported us to New York we led them to the rebel base, as we led them through the base I could hear people saying things like; "oh my gods those are the gods", "did they free the gods" and "who are they", we took the gods to Clarisse's office, "there you go, the fallen are a success" I said

"well you've passed your first test head on missions but your second test will be stealth" she said

"ok" I said, "we're ready"

"wait thanks to you releasing me I was able to build you these" Hephaestus said showing us 5 red masks with a white rim and a T shaped eye slit and another white mask with a red rim and a T shaped eye slit, he gave me the white one and gave the others the red ones

"what do they do?" I asked looking at the mask

"well they are all specialised to each of you; Grover your mask allows you to see monsters that disguised by the mist, Andrew your mask allows you to see weaknesses in any enemy's defences, Michael your mask allows you to see any wounds on a person, Karl your mask has an auto targeting system so you can never miss, Sam your mask can measure the level of magic in the area to determine if there are any spells at work and Percy your mask has the ability to recommend which power you should use in any situation" he said, "also all your masks have night vision, infra-red and laser vision also it has voice changing features"

"why would I need an auto targeting system all I have are revolvers?" Karl asked

"that's why I made you a sniper rifle" Hephaestus said throwing one at Karl

"I also made you these gloves that are magically charmed so you can stick to any surface also they have a grappling hook so you can swing across gaps and it retracts so you can fly up walls" he said giving us gloves

"cool" I said shooting the hook at a box and the threw the box at the wall, "so cool"

"any way on to your mission, I need you to assassinate this guy" Clarisse said showing us a picture of a blond guy about 19 or 20

"who is he?" I asked

"when the titans took over they split the country in to five sectors; north east, north west, south east, south west and California" Clarisse said

"interesting but I asked you who this was" I said, "can't anyone just answer a question"

"this is john Jameson he is the commander of the south west sector, if he is killed then the forces in that area will be in disarray and the rebels could take over that sector we have enough soldiers to keep the titans at bay long enough to build an impenetrable wall" she said

"do you know how long it would take for the titans to pick a new commander?" I asked

"we think it would take months" she said

"why so long?" I asked

"under the commander there are sub commanders and when the commander dies then all the sub commanders will be arguing about who should succeed the commander" she said

"ok tell me where this john lives" I said

"Austin, Texas" she said

"any part of Austin?" I asked

"no actually Austin, when the titans took control he just levelled the whole city killed everyone there and built himself a palace" she said

"everyone?" I asked

"well anyone who survived the bombardment now lives in the shack town outside his palace walls" she said

"let's do this Percy" Karl said putting his sniper rifle on his back

"yes let's do this" I said putting my mask on

We travelled for a few weeks to get to Texas but when we were a few miles out from Austin I stopped the jeep and got out, "everyone out" I said

"why?" Andrew asked

"we don't want to draw attention to ourselves" I said

"ok" they all said getting out

"it's only a few miles down the road" I said, "now follow me"

we could see the palace, it was huge made completely out of marble with giant wall surrounding the palace but just outside the walls there was a shack town it was ginormous probably housing a few thousand people, we then walked down in to the town it was depressing you could see dead people lying on the path and beggars begging for food, "we should give these people something" Sam said just then the gates to the palace opened and men on horses wearing armour rode out

"invisible" I said and Karl made us all disappear as one of the horsemen stopped and got off his horse

"the commander has decreed that everyone should pay tax" the horseman said

"you can't we have nothing for you to take" one of the beggars said

"what about the clothes on your back they have value" he said, "and is that a gold watch, nothing you say"

"no the watch was given to me by my dead father " the beggar said backing up

"well it is now the commanders" he said advancing on the beggar drawing his sword

Wanting to help the beggar I made myself look homeless and stepped in to his line of vision pushing him away from the beggar, "leave him alone" I said

"don't touch me you piece of filth" he said about to slap me but I grabbed his hand and threw it away

"I said leave him" I said in a menacing voice

"you want to fight" the horseman said drawing his sword and charged at me but I just side stepped and grabbed the sword hilt ripping it from his hand and slapped his butt with the flat of the blade as he passed

"let's fight" I said throwing the sword away then I made fists

"I will enjoy killing you" he said throwing a punch at me but I just grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind his back then I broke his arm and threw him on the ground

"did you enjoy that" I said

"WE WILL DESTROY THIS WHOLE TOWN WE WILL RAZE IT TO THE GROUND" he shouted getting on his horse riding back to the palace

"you shouldn't have done that" the beggar said

"I was defending you" I said

"I know but they will be back and they will burn our homes like last time" he said

"so this has happened before?" I asked

"yes when a few others stood up to the soldiers because we were starving they came in the hundreds and burnt our homes, my father died in that attack when I was out looking for food" he said

"so everyone here is starving?" I asked

"yes after the titans bombed the city they put salt in the ground so nothing could grow" he said

"well this will grow" I said clicking my fingers to make an apple tree raise out of the ground, it was ginormous and full of apples I picked off the lowest apple and gave it to the beggar, "there you go"

"thank you but the soldiers will destroy it" he said biting in to the apple

"no they won't because they can't touch it" I said

"you're magic aren't you?" he asked

"keep it between us" I said morphing in to my true self

"I am no friend of the titans so I won't say anything" he said taking off another apple

"I have to go the rebels are coming" I said running towards the palace

When we got up to the walls we shot our hooks up to the top of the wall and we flew up the wall, once we got to the top we climbed down and snapped the necks of the guards on the other side after they were dead we ran up to the actual palace through its gardens when we got to it we scaled the wall till we got to a window and then jumped through once we were in we stayed undetected using Karl until we found the throne room and John sitting on his throne talking to a computer screen with Kronos' face on it, "we think that the rebels might try to take out one of the commanders" Kronos said

"they wouldn't be so bold" John said just the a guard ran in

"sir an apple tree has appeared in the shack town and there has been word that the rebels are coming" the guard said

"WELL TARE DOWN THAT APPLE TREE" John said, "and bring me some apples"

"sir none of our soldiers can touch the tree it is magically protected" the guard said

"ok then I want 50 guards with me at all times" John said

"yes sir" the guard said leaving then coming back a few minutes later with 49 guards and they surrounded him

"good bye lord Kronos I have everything under control" he said signing off

I turned to Karl and signalled for him to keep us all invisible and for him to get high up for a sniper shot I then turned to the other four and told them to get in to the four corners of the room, I then went up to John's throne and signalled for Karl to make me visible, "who are you?" John asked when I appeared

"I'm your assassin" I said and then I shouted, "NOW"

Everyone became visible and we proceeded to kill all the guards protecting John, it only took us a few minutes, "who are you?" John asked afraid

"we are the Fallen" we all said using the masks to make our voices really deep, "you have been judged guilty of genocide and the punishment is death"

"please spare me I beg you" John said getting on his knees

"you cannot beg your way out of this you cannot buy your way out of this and you cannot kill your way out of this" we said in our deep voice, "you will die now"

I walked up to him and ripped his heart out of his chest I then picked up his dead body, put him in his throne, put a sign that said, "THE FALLEN WAS HERE KRONOS STILL SUX ;D", around his neck and left him like that.

Luke's POV

They had killed John the commander of the south west sector Kronos would surely blame me for this, "sir lord Kronos wants to talk" my servant said

I walked to the monitor putting on a brave face ready to face Kronos' wrath , his face came up on the screen, "I think you might want to see this" he said putting up a picture of a dead John with a hole in his chest and a sign saying, "THE FALLEN WAS HERE KRONOS STILL SUX ;D", around his neck

"I heard about John's death the south western sector forces are in disarray" I said

"this is a perfect chance for the rebels and I would send some titans but they are all up north fighting what is left of the gods" he said

"I will send my army to reinforce the south western sector, I will not fail you my lord" I said

"you better not because these shoes are wearing out and I think you might want to replace them" he said

"I will gladly get you new shoes" I said

"either those new shoes are made out of the Fallen or they are made out of you" Kronos said signing off

"ANNABETH!" I shouted

"what is it this time" she said appearing at the door

"get the army ready to march" I said

"sure" she said leaving

End of chapter 6

So who will kill Luke first Percy or Kronos, Word count is equal to 2,100 (on the word word counter)

and that's it I have nothing else to say to you goodbye

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

I am awesome yeah I lied I did have something to say to you any way

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

The Fallen returned to Clarisse's office to give her the news that we had killed John and the south west sector was ripe for the taking, we all walked in to the back store and I slammed a picture of john we took with him wearing the sign we put on him and the hole in his chest, "who's idea was the sign?" Clarisse asked

"mine" I said putting my hand up

"nice touch prissy" she said high fiving me

"I take pride in my work toilet breath" I said

"this is a big victory for the rebellion tonight we will celebrate and tomorrow I give you your last mission" Clarisse said

So that night everyone partied with children of Apollo providing the music and nymphs and other tree spirits providing food and drink, me and the other fallen danced all night to no matter what the band played and then by morning we were as tired as hell but we put our masks on and our hoods up and walked to Clarisse's office, "so what's your mission?" I asked

"as you know I have been testing you as a team and you have passed the last two, head on and stealth but your third trial is solo missions" she said

"so what are our missions?" Karl asked

"Karl yours and Sam's missions are similar which is why you will travel together, we have gotten word from our spies that Luke has sent out his army to reinforce the south western sector we can deal with the army it's just the weapons they have that we can't handle so Karl your mission is to destroy their weapons convoy it will contain advanced weapons that could massacre us so take it out no matter what" Clarisse said

"what will it look like?" Karl asked

"it will be one or two trucks not too far behind the main convoy" she said

"so what is my mission?" Sam asked

"it is your mission to damage the main convoy, you don't have to kill them all just thin their numbers" Clarisse said

"what do we get?" Karl asked

"you each get a motorbike and a bag of grenades " she said

"give me some C4 and dragon breath bullet moded for my sniper and I'm in" Karl said

"the missions not optional but fine" Clarisse said

"where am I going?" Michael asked

"break in to the titan base at these coordinates, they are making some kind of new weapon that improve their archers lifespan" she said, "I want you to steal this new weapon and burn the base to the ground, here are some Greek fire grenades"

"hey sis what's my mission?" Andrew asked

"I need you to extract some spies that are pinned down in a building not too far east of Luke's palace, they are just holding off the soldiers and will soon be captured and we need that information" she said

"what is the information?" Andrew asked

"it's the location of Aphrodite" she said

"then I will get them out" Andrew said

"I still need a mission" Grover said

"as most of you know the titans are using children of Hecate and slave labour to try and dig to the underworld so they can invade it" she told us

"I need you to go to central park and free all the slave as well as stopping the children of Hecate" she said

"will do" Grover said

"and what about me?" I asked

"my spies have given me these coordinates apparently there is a secret titan lab there, I want you to burn it to the ground destroy and files or records leave nothing" she aid

"I will have fun with this" I said igniting my hands

Karl's POV

Me and Sam were hanging out by our bikes while I strapped C4 to my bike, "why you strapping C4 to your bike?" Sam asked sitting on her bike

"I'm going to ghost the bike in to the first truck and explode the C4 using the dragon breath round I have" I told her

"that's smart" she said

"why what were you going to do?" I asked

"just going to ride along them and drop grenades" she said

"well come on sweet cheeks we gota go" I said jumping on my bike and starting it up

We rode together until I saw my target and Sam shot off, I stayed alongside my target for a few miles without being detected because I was riding on a ridge just above the convoy I then counted it in and I sped my bike off the edge of the ridge right for the first of the two trucks I landed perfectly and managed to get my rifle out in time so I could shoot the bike igniting the C4 which exploded just as the bike crashed in to the truck's cab, the explosion caused the fuel tank to explode which caused the truck's trailer to fly back in to the second truck totalling them both leaving only the trailers so I threw down a few grenades to destroy the trailers.

Sam's POV

When Karl had got to his objective I sped off to reach the main convoy, it was made up of hundreds of foot soldiers marching along with jeeps behind them, I rode along a ridge until I was side by side with them and then I grabbed a grenade from the bag, threw it down amongst the troops and watched as it exploded killing about 20 of them so I grabbed another and threw it killing about 15 and then again and again but they couldn't find me for some reason that was until one of the archers spotted me and shot my bike so I took off my bag and strapped it to the front of my bike then I took out one grenade, put it back it the bike and jumped off the bike before it rode off the ridge right in to the main convoy where my bag od grenades exploded killing about 70 people and injuring just as many.

While they treated the wounded I snuck away without them seeing me, I eventually meet up with Karl and we walked back to New York together, "how do you like the fallen?" Karl asked

"I like it, the team challenges me and I become stronger everyday" I said

"I finally found something I am interested in" Karl said

"well the war is pretty exciting" I said

"ok I have to take this mask off" he said taking down his hood and taking off his mask then clipping it to his belt, "you should take yours off it's good to let the face breath"

"fine" I said putting my hood down and then taking off my mask and clipping it to my belt

And we walked with our masks off in complete silence but Karl tripped over a rock and his brain thought lets drag me down with him so he grabbed me and we fell to the ground but somehow we ended up face to face with him on top, we lay like that for a minute until I said, "can you get off me"

"yeah sure" he said immediately getting up then helping me up

"what was that back there?" I asked

"nothing" he said slapping his mask on and I could have sworn I saw him blush a bit but I couldn't tell

End of chapter 7

The others missions will be on the next chapter so fave and stuff

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michael's POV

I rode to the coordinates that Clarisse gave me, they led me to an abandoned factory in Queens nothing looked out of place so I went in and found old, dusty machinery and rubbish everywhere, "well this was a bust" I said turning to leave and then I saw a scythe printed on one of the machines handles, "jack pot"

I ran over to the machine and started it up, it powered up and to my right the floor opened revealing stairs going down and two guys in full armour with swords, "hey who are you?" one of them asked charging at me

I pulled out my bow and two arrows then shot them in to his eyes taking him out but his friend ran at me I just pulled out an arrow and shot him in the breast plate, it stuck in there, "you missed" he said advancing on me

"oh I never miss, that's an explosive arrow" I said just as the arrow exploded sending him flying back

I ran down the stairs to a door at the bottom when I opened the door I saw about 20 people working in a forge making something with guard in all four corners watching them, as I entered the room I shot an arrow at the guard to my right then kicked the guard to my left who was running at me after those two were out of commission I shot down the guard in the other right corner who was running at me with the guard in the left corners who I disarmed and grabbed him by the neck, "what are you making here?" I asked

"I will never tell you rebel scum I will take lord Kronos' secrets to my grave" he said taking out a knife and tried to cut out his own tongue but I just slapped the knife from him hand

"what are you stupid you could have stabbed me" I said, "now tell me what your making here"

"ok it is a new bow that will allow our archers to engage in close quarters combat without having to switch between a knife and bow" he said

"good" I said dropping him then shooting an arrow in to his head

I turned around the place was deserted most of the workers must have left when I killed the guards, as I looked around the operation I found one of the bows they were making I picked it up and it felt good the weight was good and the tightness of the string was perfect, the bow itself was a standard bow except for the fact that its limbs were blades making it a double edged swords and a bow in one, "mine" I said putting it in my quiver and then took a few for the rebellion once I had those I threw Greek fire grenades in to the secret factory and watched it blow up

"that's me done, I'm getting pizza" I said walking off with the bows in my bag

Andrew's POV

I was on top of the building opposite the one the spies were held up in and the titans had a ton of soldiers surrounding the place, how am I going to get in there I thought then I came up with an idea and I threw a few grenades at the blockade, once I had their attention I shot my grappling hook at the spies building and swung across bombarding the blockade with grenades once I was on the building I smashed a window and jumped in as I hit the ground a swords was coming for my face and I just managed to dodge it, "what the hell" I said as my attacker raised his sword to attack me again

I ripped out my axe and blocked his strike, "I knew it was only a matter of time before the titans sent someone in" he said

"I'm not with the titans" I said keeping him at distance

"you're not then why are you here?" he asked

"I'm here to extract you and the info you have and bring them to Clarisse" I said

"I knew she would send someone" he said, "my name is Richard Miller, I'm here with my twin Anthony Miller"

"ok good get him over here and we will go" I said

"TONY SOMEONE'S HERE TO SAVE US!" he shouted in to the factory and a few moments later someone who looked just like him ran in to view

"what's up rich" Tony said punching Richard in the sholder

"this guy is here to save us" Richard said

"who is he?" Tony asked

"I am part of a new experimental strike team called the Fallen" I said

"where are the rest of your team?" Tony asked

"this is our final test solo missions" I told them

"ok what's your plan?" Richard asked

"what did they keep here?" I asked

"fireworks tons of them" Tony said

"is there enough to blow this place up?" I asked

"yeah wait you're going to blow us up?" Tony asked outraged

"not you this guy" I said picking up a dead body and threw it at Tony

"what are you talking about?" Richard asked confused

"we rig this place to explode then hide in the basement and to make sure they think you're you switch clothes with these dead people, then once it is clear we come out and go back to base" I told them

"sure but aren't you going to swap clothes?" Richard asked starting to switch clothes with some random guy

"no I'm not just to piss them off" I said, "hey give me the info and I will keep it safe"

"sure" he said throwing me a paper document, once I put them in my bag I started to rig the place to explode when I set a fuse alight when I had done that I got everyone down in to the basement and then set the fuse alight.

Commander of the blockade's POV

Some rebel had just broken past our blockade and was now inside the building probably helping those dirty rebel spies escape we were about to rush in to the building and take the info back when the whole building went sending rubble and fire everywhere, it threw me back and when I got up I could see we took heavy casualties including my second in command as I picked him up a soldier came up to me, "what do you want?" I asked

"sir half our men are dead and the rest are mostly injured, we did find the spies burnt bodies but the third one's body has not been found also we believe the information was burnt in the explosion" he said filling me in

"I would call this a draw today we need to get these guys back to the palace for treatment" I said getting everyone to move out.

Andrew's POV

The plan had worked and the basement hadn't collapsed in on us, we stayed in the basement for about 30 minutes just to make sure they were gone and then we dug ourselves out.

Grover's POV

I grabbed my club and trotted over to central park making sure to use the trees as cover when I got to the centre of central park I could see about 3 people with pickaxes and shovels digging in to the ground and 15 others moving the dirt away from the hole I also noticed that there were10 guards and 5 children of Hecate so I pulled out my pan pipes and started to play making vines grow around the guards and the children of Hecate when I had them encase in vines I called for all the tree spirits to fight with me and I charged with them beating up the titans forces but left the slaves alone.

While I was knocking out a guard another guard managed to free himself and charged at me from behind but I sensed him and smashed him in the neck with my club while he was running, he flipped right over landing on his face I picked him up and his helmet fell off, it was him he was the one who came in to Luke's throne room while I was imprisoned there he aid that he had destroyed camp and burnt down the forest he was the reason that Juniper was dead he had killed her, I dropped him and then proceeded to beat him to death in anger until some tree spirits stopped me, "thank you stranger you have saved us" one of the slaves said walking up to me

"I am glad to but what will you do now?" I asked

"they can stay here" one of the tree spirits said coming up to us

"won't the titans come back" I said

"no we will build a giant wall of vines to stop anyone coming in but this place will always be a sanctuary for any supporter of the gods" she said

"then so it will be any supporter of the gods will utter these word if they wish to enter" I said, "the fallen have risen with the strength of Ares, the skill of Artemis, the aim of Apollo, the wisdom of Athena, and the power of the big three"

"then so it shall be, goodbye brave satyr" the tree spirit said

I left the park just before the wall of vines went up, hundreds of them intertwining with each other making a wall so strong that nothing could get through it and once it was up I walked back to base

Percy's POV

I rode a bike to the location that Clarisse gave me but it turns out that they were on an island off the cost of America so I left my bike and swam to the tiny island when I was close I could see that there were guards on the shore unloading a ship so I used my powers to make a giant wave slicing through the ship sinking it I then wiped all the guards in to the water and jumped on to the shore then I ran towards one of the bikes they had and rode towards the only source of light on the island.

When I was a few miles out I could see the source of the light was a titan compound surrounded by fences and had guards posted at the entrance while trying to think of a way in a truck drove by me going towards the compound so I slipped under it and hung on until I was past the entrance and in the compounds garage once I was alone in the garage I set charges in specific places and then went in to the main compound looking like a soldier I was looking around the compound when I found a room full of servers so I ran I and set a charge on every server and left I then continued through the compound setting charges in rooms every so often until I got to a room full of people experimenting and taking notes and thing then putting them in a safe knowing I had hit the jackpot I set my hands alight and punched the door down and proceeded to kill and beat everyone up once everyone was down I ripped the door to the safe off to reveal a ton of papers I then set them all on fire and didn't stop until there was nothing but a pile of ash when I was done I set charges in the room then punched a hole outside in the wall and once I was far enough away I detonated the charges I had set exploding the whole compound.

Once my mission was complete I swam back to New York.

Kronos' POV

I was sitting on my throne on Othry when some demigod ran I to my throne room and bowed at my feet, "what do you want?" I asked

"I have some bad new sir" he said cowering

"what bad news" I said through my teeth as I grabbed my scythe

"well it seems that the army going to reinforce the south west sector has lost their weapons convoy and sustained heavy casualties also our new blade bow factory has been destroyed and some of the bows stolen, our plans to dig to the underworld have been halted and we cannot get back in to central park also out omega project base has been destroyed" he said

"did no one survive from omega?" I asked clearly angry

"no one everyone's dead and all the records destroyed" he said

"any good news?" I asked

"the spies who stole Aphrodite's location have been killed" he said

"good where is the information?" I asked

"we don't have it" he said cowering even more

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS!" I screamed taking my scythe and striking the boy down I then when on to the balcony and shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU FALLEN!"

End of chapter 8

Kronos Is mad will he ever catch the Fallen no no he won't

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karl's POV

Sam and I walked in to Clarisse's office alone seeing that no one had come back yet so I walked up to her desk and said, "convoys destroyed"

"well you have destroyed the convoy my spies have confirmed it but you don't have your bikes" she said

"oh we exploded them, It was pretty awesome" I said

"really" Clarisse said

"yes it was awesome" Sam said stepping forward

Just then Grover walked in with his club, "how did it go grand general Underwood"

"oh yeah it went fine" he said looking back at his club

After he had said that Andrew walked in with two other guys dressed in ragged clothes, "got your spies and here's the info" Andrew said throwing a document on to Clarisse's desk

"good, have you seen any of the others on your way here?" She asked

"hey guys" Michael said walking in with pizza in his hand and he was eating a slice

"where did you get pizza?" I asked

"the pizza place" he said

"are they open?" I asked

"must be I got pizza" he said

"well" I said taking a slice

"how did your mission go?" Clarisse asked

"oh that went fine" he said throwing down a bag full of bows with blades for limbs

"so this is what they were working on" Clarisse said

"HEY GUYS I'M HERE" Percy said walking in with a half-eaten pie and a fork

"where is everyone getting food?" I asked

"some old lady gave it to me it really delicious" he said taking another bite out of it

"Percy how did your mission go?" Clarisse asked

"the island is on fire" he said taking another bite of pie, "really good pie"

"then you have all succeeded and the Fallen is now the rebellions new secret strike team" Clarisse said

"YEAH!" we all shouted

11 months later

Percy's POV

Over the last 11 months the rebellion had moved in to the south west sector and taken complete control driving out the titan forces and putting up a protective shield to stop the titans from coming back after the titans were wiped out we knocked down the palace in Austin and built a city where everyone who was previously starving now had jobs and food another thing that had happened in the 11 months was that the Fallen had become famous among the ranks of the rebellion.

I was walking around the rebellion HQ when I saw two boy about 14 or 15 and they were fighting they were really good that I could help but stare at them as they duelled eventually one of them bested the other but only because of a small mistake, once they were finished I walked up to both of them and they turned with looks of wonder on their faces, "you're the fallen" the one on my left said

"yes I am" I said

"what do you want?" the one on my right asked

"you could join the Fallen" I said

"really" right said

"yes now tell me your names" I said

"I am Adam Monroe" right said

"and I am Steve Smith" left said

"well then Steve, Adam you are being considered to join the fall we will get you when we need you" I said then throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing

I when to the fallen council chambers (yes we have those now) and sat on my throne inbetween the other members, "I want to introduce two new members" I said

"you want to what?" Andrew asked

"Adam Monroe and Steve Smith have shown that they have what it takes to join our ranks" I said

"if you think they should join our ranks then they should but only after a one month surveillance period to determine any titan affiliation" Karl said

"does the council agree on this course of action?" I asked and we all raised our hand, "the council is unanimous, Adam Monroe and Steve Smith shall join the ranks of the fallen after a one month surveillance period"

Adam's POV

"I heard that they were on Olympus when it fell" I said to Steve, we were talking about joining the fallen

"I heard that the gods gave their leader the fallen powers so he could kill the titans" Steve said

"do you think we will get one of those cool as masks" I said

"we might find out who they are" I said

"that would be so cool" I said getting excited hoping I got in

1 month later

Percy's POV

I was sitting in the council chambers when Karl and Sam came in and sat on their thrones with the others following, "so do Adam or Steve have any titan affiliation?" I asked

"no they are committed to the rebellion and their combat skills are at the level you say" Karl said

"good now bring them" I said and Karl and Sam left the chamber only to come back with Adam and Sam a few minutes later

"ADAM MONROE AND STEVE SMITH YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED BY OUR ORDER TO JOIN US AND FIGHT AGAINST THE TITANS ON THE NEXT LEVEL" I said in a booming voice

"YOU MUST SWEAR TO SECRECY ALL THAT YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT THE FALLEN, IF YOU SLIP ANY OF THIS WE WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU" Karl said

"we swear on the river Styx that we shall not let any secrets of the fallen pass these lips until the day we die" they both said

"then you can now join our ranks" I said pulling out pure white cloaks with the symbol of the big three in the chest and pure white masks with the T shaped eye slit, "but at apprentice level and your masters shall be Karl for Adam and Andrew for Steve"

"thank you masters" they said taking the cloaks and putting them on

"remember this while you train, the fallen are the elite of the elite we were created to destroy the titans and we will do that" I said

"we will master" they said bowing to us then leaving

End of chapter 9

Just a filler chapter and give me ideas for Jedi master Percy Jackson light side

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I was watching the new apprentices being taught hand to hand combat and getting totally pawned by their masters after watching them for some time I pushed Steve and Adam out the way saying, "let me show you how it's done"

I stood in front of Karl and Andrew with my hands in fists in front of my face, I stood there waiting for them to throw the first punch and Andrew did right for my face so I grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach then I threw him to the ground kicking him as he fell Karl then faked a punch to my face then went for my belly but I grabbed his hand before he could hit me and then bent his hand back when he was at my mercy I repeatedly punched him in the face with my other hand then I used the hand his hand was in to knock him out, dropping him to the floor I left going back to my quarters.

A few hours later one of Clarisse's guards came to my room and told me that she wanted to see me as soon as I was told I got the rest of the Fallen and we went to her office, "what do you need?" I asked as we walked through the door

"a mission perfect for training those new apprentices of yours" she said taking out a document

"what is this?" I asked

"the info Andrew extracted with those spies eleven months ago was encoded so we got our best analysts' working on it and we finally cracked the code and found out Aphrodite's location" she told us

"you want us to go and get her" I said

"exactly" she said

"ok where is she?" I asked

"Moscow" Clarisse told me

"Russia" I said

"no Idaho" she said

"well I have always wanted to go to Moscow" Andrew said

"well my comrades this will be easy but don't think it will be easy" I said in my best Russian accent

"time to go" Karl said, "ROAD TRIP!"

we travelled for at least a week until we finally hit Idaho the it was a day or two till Moscow, when we finally got to Moscow it was it was in ruins with fires blazing all over the place, "so where is Aphrodite?" Adam asked

"how about we try the giant castle made out of gold right there" Sam said pointing to a castle made out of solid gold

We got in to the castle with relative ease and then snuck about by crawling along the ceiling and using Karl to stay invisible, we crawled around for at least ten minutes but then we saw someone in light armour and a cape, "I will be going to see Aphrodite" he said to some guards following him, "leave me now"

As soon as he said that we followed him through a maze of corridors until we got to a long hall that splits at the end when we got to the other end there was a vault door and two guards, "open it" the guy said and the guards instantly opened it

When it was open we crawled in, the inside of the vault was lined with mirrors covering every inch of it and in the middle was Aphrodite chained to a chair forced to look at the mirror in front of her, the guy walked up to her and touched her face softly but she just bit at his fingers so in response he slapped her face, "don't you do that again" he said in a stern tone

"you're not my master" Aphrodite said I noticed she looked right at us then said, "when I get out I will kill you"

"that's not happening any time soon is it" the guy said pushing up her chin but Aphrodite just spit in his face so her roughly grabbed her neck

"listen you slut do that again and I will make your life so unbearable that you will beg for death at Kronos' feet" the guy said in an angry tone

"we'll see" she said

"we will" he said taking her face and roughly kissing her

"YOU FOUL MOUTHED BASTARD HOW DARE YOU I'M A GODDESS" she shouted at him as he left the room but once he was gone and the door shut she turned to us and said, "come on get me out now"

We jumped down from the ceiling and turned visible, "how did you know we were there?" I asked

"I could see the love" she said

"I have been told that I could hide my feeling from you" I said

"I never said it was your love…" she started but Sam interrupted

"we should get going" Sam said

"you're right" I told her, I turned around and knocked a rhythm on the door but on the last note I punched the door off taking out the two guards and getting to the end of the corridor, we ran to the end of the corridor but there were hundreds of guards coming from both sides

"we're going to die and on my first mission" Adam said

"we're not going to die and Aphrodite can't" I said shooting two streams of fire down both corridors I then ripped a hole in the wall In front of us and then jumped through it, great tip here if you are going to jump through a hole you just made check what's on the other side because that was a high drop, as we fell Aphrodite managed to teleport us to our transport, "thank you Aphrodite" I said getting everyone in before heading back to Austin.

When we got back to base I took Aphrodite to Clarisse's office and said, "one love goddess express delivery"

"well I almost expected you to fail" she said

"I'm the best of the best of the best of the best I don't fail" I said

"well that great I have another mission for you" she said

Luke's POV

I am going to be dead Aphrodite is free and the south west has fallen I will be foot wear, I was going out my mind on the verge of breaking down and crying in the corner but then all of a sudden Kronos' face appeared on my screen , "WHAT IS THIS!" he screamed showing me a picture of the hole in a wall the fallen used to escape

"a picture of a hole" I said scared as hell

"NO IT'S PICTURE OF WHAT I WILL THROW THE REST OF YOUR BODY THROUGH AFTER I HAVE SKINED YOU FOR SHOES, IF YOU DON'T KILL THE FALLEN!" he shouted

"yes master I will put everything on reclaiming the south west and finding the fallen" I said bowing to the screen

"good and make it soon because these sandals are getting old" he said signing off

"ANNABETH!" I shouted

"what" she said walking in to the room

"tell everyone in my sector that every male aged 16-38 must join the titan army and everyone else must make weapons for the army" I said

"I will get on with that" she said

"I still need more men" I though sitting on my bed

End of chapter 10

Well Luke is doomed no matter what he does so what will Luke do and can he catch the Fallen also whose love did Aphrodite detect, I don't know I make this up as I go along don't even ask me

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy's POV

I turned to look at Clarisse when she said she had another mission for me, "what is it?" I asked

"this is very close to home but no one else can do it" she said

"what need me to save Dionysus that's not that close to home" I said chuckling a little

"no the titans somehow managed to capture you father and he is forced to hold the sky" she told me

"how do you know this?" I asked

"many spies died to get this information here and I will not let them die in vain" she said

"well I'm going to make the sky fall" I said turning and walking out the door but I stopped at the frame, "tell the other I will be back soon"

"will do" Clarisse said

I then ran all the way to Mount Tam once I was near its base I could see guards patrolling the base of the mounting but after a quick run around it I saw an opening so I ran straight up until I got to the top to find my father but he didn't have his usual smile it was a look of strain also all his hair was grey I could clearly see he was struggling under the weight of the sky, he looked up at me and said "are you here to mock me you titan scum"

"no I'm here to free you" I said but as soon as I did Atlas came out of nowhere I full armour and his javelin

"I don't think so" he said

"what are you going to do?" I asked drawing my sword

"you're the fallen, Kronos will be pleased that I have brought him your head maybe he will get rid of those useless demigods" he said

"well lets settle this I wish to make a wager" I said

"what is it?" atlas asked

"we duel and if I win then Poseidon goes free and you hold up the sky but if you win then I will forfeit my head for you to bring to Kronos" I said

"I agree to these terms" atlas said

"now swear on the river Styx" I said holding out my hand

"fine" he said wearily and he put his hand on mine, "I swear on the river Styx to uphold the contions set out by the fallen"

"I swear on the river Styx to uphold my conditions" I said letting go of his and then walking to the other side of the clearing so my dad was inbetween us

"this is it I will be on kronos' good side for a million years after I bring him your head" he said charging at me with his javelin levelled at me

I just jumped out the way so he flew past me but turned back around to attack again so I jumped out of the way again and then for the next 10 time he tried that, "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" Atlas screamed at me

"try one more time" I said and he then charged at me but instead of jumping on to his javelin side I jumped to the side his body was on and sliced his leg off as he flew past me causing him to trip and fall over I walked up to him and then held my sword to his neck but he surprised me by pulling out a short sword and knocking my sword out the way he then jumped up, grew a new leg and attempted to stab me but the blade went under my armpit so I elbowed him in the face then quickly stabbed him in the chest and twisted until I saw ichor pouring from his chest and he started to scream in pain, "give in" I said twisting the sword more making him scream louder

"never" he said through gritted teeth

"well I will have to use this" I said using Dionysus' power to gather a ball of purple energy in my palm then I placed my hand on Atlas' head and his screams increased tenfold after about 5 minutes of that I took my hand away and he was panting, "give in?" I asked

"never you bastard" he said

"well lets kick it up to eleven" I said making stone pillars lock his hands at his sides and made him kneel in front of me I then made the same purple energy but I mixed some lightening in with it so as I drove him crazy I was electrocuting him as well after 10 minutes of that I stopped, "give up?" I asked

"n..n…never" he said stuttering

"well lets create a new level on my amp it's called 12" I said making the purple energy lightning combo but after 10 minutes of that I set him on fire and his screams echoed far and loud then I stopped after 10 more minutes and asked him "give up?"

"just put me under the sky" he said broken so I pulled my sword out of him and threw him under the sky pushing my father out

"thank you" my dad said

"no problem can teleport yourself to Austin?" I asked

"I think I can but what about you?" he asked

"I will see you in Austin" I said walking towards Othry as my dad flashed out

When I got to the titan base I engraved three messages on three arrows and the scaled the walls of the palace until I was standing above the titans in their council and I saw Kronos sitting on his golden throne with a sickly looking Zeus and Hera kneeling in chains on either side of their father, I notched all three arrows and aimed carefully so that each arrow would go where it was needed and then I fires, all the arrows hit their target two in front of Zeus and Hera and one above Kronos' head.

Kronos looked around until he saw me but I faded in to shadow before he could hit me with anything.

Kronos' POV

The fallen had just infiltrated my castle this was supposed to be the one place he couldn't get in to but I now know that is not true, I pulled the arrow from out of my throne and looked at the message engraved in to the arrow shaft it said, "hey K-man buddy I think you should go and check on atlas but he has a great burden to lift these days", he has put atlas back under the sky

I took Zeus' and Hera's from them and read the message on Zeus', it said "the titans will fall soon" and Hera's said, "they will never see us coming"

After reading these I got my computer monitor and called Luke when he answered I showed him the arrows and shouted, "WHAT ARE THESE!"

"arrows my lord" I said sounding scared

"NO THEY'RE THE FALLEN'S ARROWS!" I shouted at him

"my lord the fallen is hard to find" Luke said now looking scared

"I DON'T CARE YOU FIND HIM AND KILL HIM OR I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" I shouted at him signing off.

End of chapter 11

Sorry this took so long I have been watching a ton of anime so that took up a lot of time but do the usual fav follow review and stuff

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

As soon as I walked in to the fallen chambers I could tell the others were angry at me for just up and leaving, "hey guys" I said as I walked in to our bunks

"don't 'hey guys' us" Andrew said taking off his mask so I could see his angry face

"where did you go?" Sam asked

"to save my dad" I told them

"you could of used our help" Karl said as angry as the rest

"no I needed to do this by myself" I told them

"fine" Sam said dropping on to her bunk and going to sleep

"sure" I replied dropping on my bunk and going to sleep, "lights out"

Next day

I woke up at 6 in the morning and ran to the training room to practice my aim with a bow, after getting a few hundred bulls eyes I saw my dad walk in and watch me for a few minutes, "what do you want?" I asked

"I just came to thank you for saving me and say how proud I am of you Percy" he said

"was me using my powers the give away?" I asked letting another arrow loose

"no a god can tell who their children are just by looking at them" he said

"ok but I have to go I think Clarisse will have another mission for me" I said and just then one of her guards ran in and said she wanted to see me, "see"

I ran to Clarisse's office and got there just as the others were arriving, "hey guy's" I said

"don't worry we're not mad at you anymore let's forget about it" Karl said as we walked in to the office

"what's our mission?" I asked

"it's to free Hades" she told us

"where is he?" I asked

"he is imprisoned on the shores of the Styx" she said

"how do we get there?" I asked

"you can't go through DOA studios that way was blocked off at the beginning of the war but the entrance in central park still works" she said

"well did you forget about the wall protecting central park" I said

"we can still get in if we use the password I agreed on with the nymphs before I left" Grover said

"well come on let's go" I said about to leave but Hephaestus blocked the way, "what do you want?"

"to give you this" he said pulling out a trident, "I has been blessed by your father so your power will double"

"thanks" I said taking the trident, it retracted so I put it on my belt next to my sword

We got motorcycle and rode all the way to central park, once we were there Grover stood in front of the wall and said, "the fallen have risen with the strength of Ares, the skill of Artemis, the aim of Apollo, the wisdom of Athena, and the power of the big three" as soon as he was finished a door appeared.

We walked through it and we were in a paradise garden there were wild flowers growing everywhere and people going around watering them, as we were looking around a nymph came up to us, "can I help you?" she asked, "a hot bath or some fruit"

"no none of that we just need to get down to the underworld, can you point us to the entrance?" I asked

"the entrance to the underworld is a constant concern of our, the titans could attack through there seeing as they have an army down there" she said

"well we want to wipe that army out" I said

"well I will take you there and open it but once you're in I will close it and you have to utter the password for me to open it again" she told us

"fine we need to get down there" I said

She lead us to the entrance which was surrounded by a wall of its own but the nymph brought down the wall and sung so the rocks parted and the stairs down to hell showed themselves, I went down first with the rest following me when the nymph closed the entrance I lit a fire ball in my hand to light the way.

It felt like hours and I couldn't even see the bottom or the top but we kept on walking and after another hour I heard the rushing of the Styx then about 15 minutes later we reached the shores of the Styx but all of a sudden a few hundred skeleton warriors from different time periods surrounded us we were about to destroy them all when they parted and a chariot palled by skeleton horses with black aura coming off them rode in with someone wearing a pitch black cloak and the hood up, it stopped right in front of me and the rider pulled off his hood to reveal Nico, "Nico" I said

"and what do we have here titan scum trying to sneak behind our defensive line using the central park entrance, that nymph said we could open it " Nico said obviously angry

"Nico it's me" I said taking off my hood and mask

"PERCY!" he shouted jumping off his chariot to give me a hug

"Nico we're here to save your father so he can help us with an attack we're planning on the titan weapon compound" I said

"well my spies tell me that he is downstream" he said "but you will have to go alone I cannot risk the security of the underworld to get my dad back also you won't be able to get back in so you will have to find another way out of the underworld"

"got it" I said walking downstream, "cya cuz"

"wait" Nico said running up to me and giving me a seed, "throw it on the ground when the final battle comes, the roots will grow all the way to the throne room I will be with you together we will avenge Thalia"

"thanks" I said, "do you ever see her?"

"I visit her in Elysium some times and she doesn't blame you for not saving her" he said getting on his chariot and riding back to his castle.

End of chapter 12

We will see hades next chapter also I'm sorry this took so long I have just been really sick so sorry any way give me ideas and review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy's POV

We walked down stream for about half an hour before we saw the titan camp, there was probably 3000 different monsters and a few demigods in the middle of the camp there was a giant tent and I could hear Hades screams, "ok people" I said, "I throw fireballs in to confuse them then we all rush in and slaughter them with Karl providing cover"

"ok" everyone said agreeing

"great now GO" I said shouting the last part, I ran at the camp throwing fireballs setting fire to their tents killing a few of them and when I was a few meters away I drew my swords and started to kill them with the others joining me and Karl providing cover.

We had all but decimated the army when out of nowhere we heard large footsteps coming this way after a few seconds a giant monster made out of stone came out of the darkness, as soon as it saw me it swung its club smashing me in to the wall, "GOLIATH WILL DESTROY THE FALLEN" the monster shouted before walking over to where I had landed and proceeded to smash me in to the ground with its club, "GOLIATH WILL DESTROY THE FALLEN THEN GOLIATH WILL DESTROY THE FALLEN'S FRIEND THEN GOLIATH WILL CONQUER THE UNDERWORLD AND THEN GOLIATH WILL HELP THE TITANS DESTROY THE GODS"

I could feel myself getting angrier with every word the stupid thing said I could feel my power taking over and just as it was about to smash me again I pulled out my trident and smashed the club out the way.

Andrew's POV

Percy was getting destroyed by that monster but we were still fighting the army so we couldn't help him all we could do was watch as he was beaten but then the monsters club was smashed out the way and Percy rose out of the crater GOLIATH made with glowing white eyes and a column wind pushing him up once Percy was face to face with goliath he used his trident to smash goliath up to the ceiling and as goliath was falling Percy tackled him in mid-air and started to punch him with fire fists until Percy flew up and threw goliath down then flew down himself smashing goliath in to the floor as the dust settled Percy climbed out of the pit with normal eyes and goliath's head.

We soon finished off the rest of the army and then we stormed the central tent to find hades strapped to a table with a helmet on and he was screaming, I rushed to his side and ripped off the helmet while the others cut his restraints hades jumped off the table and stretched his muscles, "thanks for that man, who are you?" hades asked

"we are the fallen we're with the resistance" Percy said taking off his mask

"PERCY!" Hades said giving him a hug, "my favourite nephew, I always said Poseidon was my favourite brother"

"well come on we need to get out of here" I said

"we can use the portal in my castle" Hades said

"no Nico fears that the titans will attack and will not let anyone back past the defensive line" Percy told hades

"well that is warranted so we will use my portable portal" hades said throwing a small disk on the ground and a purple portal appeared

We all went through it and we were outside DOA studios, "oh no" hades said

"what is it?" I asked

"this place is crawling with titan followers and is the home of sub commander drake Jackson" hades said

"what's so bad about him?" I asked

"he was the one to capture me" hades told us

"well lets pay drake a visit" Percy said

" no one should know we have been here, we should just get back to Austin" Sam said

"I agree with Sam, we have enough fights to deal with without us picking one" Karl said

"fine let's go" Percy said

Percy's POV

We got Hades to teleport back to the rebel base in Austin we dragged Hades in to Clarisse's office, "here's the god of death you ordered" I said

"well done I have another mission for you….." Clarisse started but Karl interrupted

"no we need to get Poseidon and discuss what happened on the river Styx" he said

Just then Poseidon walked in, "someone say my name" he said

"how did you.. never mind we need to talk" Andrew said

"what about?" Poseidon asked

"well while we were rescuing Hades some giant attacked us and he was smashing Percy in to the ground but then Percy's eyes went all white and glowing" Andrew explained to the gods

"well that is a failsafe the gods put in due to Percy being our only hope we made it so that if Percy was about to be killed his powers would activate and your instinct would take over to save you it's called the god mode" Hades told us

"we never agreed on that name" Poseidon said

"well I'm the oldest" Hades said

"ONLY BY A FEW HUNDRED YEARS" Poseidon screamed

"and don't you forget it" Hades said

"you're just mad because I was mums second favourite" Poseidon said

"you can't prove that" hades said

"prove this" Poseidon retorted sticking his tongue out

"fine I will" hades said sticking his tongue out to

"wow we really need more mature parents" I said

"well they're god that grew up in their fathers stomach they didn't get much of a childhood so they probably never grew up also they never really age" Sam said

"ok let's just leave to their business and we can go on this mission" I said

End of chapter 13

Thought I should give you another chapter so here it is do the usual fave review follow

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

After I had a well-deserved rest I went to Clarisse's office to see if she had a new assignment for me and the fallen, when I got there I found her slicing a practice dummy to bits, "hello" I said as I walked in

"hey Percy what do you want?" she asked walking to her desk

"I came to see if you got any jobs for us to do?" I asked

"I do have one and this could be the last one before the big heist" she said

"what is it?" I asked

"we have finally got a fix on Dionysus and I need you to get him" she told me

"where is he" I asked eager to get the sword of immortals

"well we only found him because he was moved" she said

"moved where?" I asked

"well… he was moved to….Lord Luke's castle.." she said

"oh I thought you were going to say it was kronos' palace" I said letting out a sigh of relief

"and will stay there until kronos comes to collect him personally in what we think will be two days" she finished her pervious sentence

"you know I sometimes think the titans have it so much better than us" I said

"I know being the rebels can suck sometimes" she said, "any way get your team ready to go"

Karl's POV

It was only me and Sam in the fallen quarters since Andrew had taken the apprentices out to spar and the others had just left, I was on my bunk seeing how far my mask could zoom when out of nowhere Sam's head pops up beside my bunk and scares me off causing me to fall off and on to the floor which was much worse considering I'm on top bunk, "what do you want?" I asked sanding up while rubbing my aching lower back

"I'm bored there is nothing to do" she said

"well before you went all ghost and scared me off my bed I was going to see how far my mask could zoom then I would play Skyrim" I said

"never played Skyrim" Sam said

"it's so cool you get to run around and do stuff while fighting dragons and wolves and bears and sabre cats and bandits and trolls and sometimes random people and if you in the north or high in the mountains ice wraiths also you go through dungeons with draugrs and skeletons" I said rambling

"that sounds like a lot to deal with" I said

"no not really you get shouts that can do different things like shoot fire or just throw your enemies and there's one that slowly kills them" I said

"ok I will look at it"

So we played Skyrim for a few hours and after about one hour Sam was hooked and had created her own female high elf character only because she saw how much fun I had with my high elf, she was about to talk to one of the jarls when Percy came in and told us to get ready to leave.

Percy's POV

Once I had all the fallen ready and I had told the apprentices to stay behind we set out for new York, I took a long time but we finally made it to Luke's gates, "so what's the plan?" Michael asked

"I throw these grenades in and we slaughter them all" I said pulling out one grenade

Luke's POV

I was looking at Dionysus in his little cage, "hey Dion do you want some food?" I asked

"yes" he said

"well you can't have any" I said laughing at him as I grabbed a leg of lamb and started eating, I was almost half way done when the room shook and I heard a loud bang, "what the hell was that?"

"the cavalry" Dionysus said with a smirk

"no you are not getting out" I said with my back to Dionysus facing the only door with my sword drawn.

Percy's POV

After I had thrown a few grenades guards started to rush out and I pulled out my trident and charged them with Karl and Michael covering me and Andrew and Sam on my back within a few minutes we had cleaned up and proceeded to walk in to the castle with no resistance once we were inside we had to fight no one, only coming across a guard every once in a while, it was a maze but after dead ends and false doors I opened a door to find Luke with his sword out and Dionysus in a cage so I just knocked Luke out before he could do anything and then freed Dionysus after that I found plans for the titan weapons vault.

We all returned to Austin where I went to Clarisse's office and told her to gather all the gods, once they were all there I showed them the plans for the titan weapons vault, "where did you get this?" Hades asked

"I stole it from Luke when he was passed out" I said

"well this tips things in our favour" Clarisse said

"it certainly does" I said

Luke's POV

I was freaking out they had taken Dionysus and I only had two days to get him back but because of my luck one of my guards came in and told me that kronos was here so scratch that I have no time to get Dionysus back, well I'm dead I thought as I heard kronos' footsteps walk down the hall towards me towards my doom, it was the longest walk ever each echo of his foot lasting hours it was almost unbearable and then he was in front of me, "where is the god we had prisoner?" he asked in a calm tone

"he escaped with the fallen" I said looking at the floor

"WHAT THE F*** YOU HAVE TO BE F****** KIDING ME THIS S*** ALWAYS HAPPENS AND WHO THE F*** SOLVES THESE PROBLEMS NOONE THAT'S F****** WHO NO F****** ONE" kronos shouted at the top of his lungs, "you will get me my gods back of you can go and visit our great friend death"

"ANNABETH!" I screamed

"yes" she said after a few minutes

"we need something to break down the Austin wall so we can get the gods back" I said, "get our top men on it"

"will do honey" she said turning around and walking away

End of chapter 14

That's it now review and go away it is like 4.00 AM so I'm tired

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**A.N: before I start this is it, this is what the past ten chapters have been building up to the big one the score that will set them for life the titan weapon vault**_

Percy's POV

The fallen, the gods, Clarisse, her top generals and I were all sitting around a table with the vault plans, we were planning our attack on the compound, "we could send in an attack from the south using the hills as cover to distract the titans while the fallen sneak in" one of Clarisse's generals said

"no that would be suicide" I said

"then how do you suggest we get in ?" another general asked

"ok the gods along with a small security detail attack if they are overpowered then air support comes in and they get out and while they distract the titans the fallen sneak in and get what we need" I said

"that is genius" a general said

"good now let's get this done" I said standing up and putting on my mask

Poseidon's POV

I stood on the slope of a hill with the rest of the gods Percy had freed and a squad of about 20 men, I looked over and could see about a hundred men guarding the south side alone so I turned to the gods, "ok here's the plan I'll ice a few then Hephaestus will thaw them with fire and once we have their attention Artemis will then snipe them from the trees while we run over the hill and attack, ok" I said

"that sounds like a plan" they said

I jumped over the hill and froze about 30 guards in ice and started to attack anyone who came up to me after that Hephaestus thawed the frozen guards with and explosive fireball and started to attack them once that was done everyone else joined in but by that time the number of guards had tripled

"I hope this works" I said as I ran a guard through

Percy's POV

The fallen and I were hiding in the woods just in front of the vault compound waiting for a signal and we finally got it when an explosion from the south rocked the compound and the 50 something guards rushed to see what it was, once they were gone we killed a guard that was coming from patrolling the wood and stole his key card to get in to the compound.

Once we were in I pulled up the map of the compound I had stolen from Luke and downloaded on to everyone's masks we ran about 30 meters before we were met with about 10 guards so we just attacked them, killing them almost instantly we then continued on until we found the vault, it was a super thick door made out of some metal guarded by no one, I went to touch it but something was off so I jumped out the way just as a throwing star appeared out of nowhere and flew passed my face, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Karl asked pulling out his double bladed sword

"titan ninjas" Sam said with her sword in her right hand and fire in the other

"we are the risen" someone in the shadows said

"we were made to kill you" another said still in the shadows

"well come and try" I said and one of them jumped out of a shadow behind me with a knife but I turned at the last minute and he impaled himself on my sword, "anyone else?"

One came out of another shadow and charged by Karl shot them with his revolver then one jumped on Karl bringing them to the ground but Karl took the knife off the risen's belt and stabbed him then shot a risen that was on top of Sam, I on the other hand was being overrun with risen barely being able to defend myself it all ended when a risen kicked me behind the knee and I fell but Karl came to my rescue with his revolvers and the laser function on our masks to take out a lot of them and they started to retreat, once they were all gone we all used our lasers to open the vault.

The inside of the vault was bigger on the inside, we looked around and I found my father's trident, Hades helmet and Zeus' lightning bolt as we looked around the more we found artemis' bow even the legendary Epirus bow and Hephaestus' hammer it was after a while of looking that I found the sword of the immortals.

It was beautifully crafted with a double edged blade of half white and half black the pommel that split with a blood red gem in the middle, I picked it up and felt it, it seemed to meld to my hand and balanced perfectly but I knew guards were on their way so I grabbed it's scabbard and told the others we had to leave.

We got out the building just as our distraction was getting on the extraction planes so we managed to run in to the forest unnoticed and we walked to our extraction point then got back to Austin.

When I met with the gods I gave them their and gave the lightning bolt to Clarisse so she can put it in the vault, "so what do I do with this" I said laying the sword on the table

"I have an idea" Hephaestus said taking the sword, "give me your trident"

I gave it to him and, holding one in each hand, he smashed them in to each other creating a bright light but when it faded I saw my trident but it was now half white and half black, "what did you do?" I asked

"I fused your trident with the sword of immortals" he said, "it still kills immortals and you can even change it back in to a sword also the best part is only you can use it"

"cool" I said taking the trident

Luke's POV

I had just got news that the weapons vault had been hit by the rebels and the sword of the immortals was gone, I had heard that kronos had all the guards killed even the ones who weren't on duty, I was scared out my mind then kronos' face appeared on my screen, "have you heard" he said calmly

"yes" I said scared for my life

"well you know what it is too late" he said

"what" I said surprised he wasn't shouting

"I'm sending this to the other lords; you are to retreat to California where we will prepare for the final battle" kronos said

"ok I will get my troops ready" I said signing off

"ANNABETH" I shouted

"yes Luke" she said sticking her head round the door

"get a message out to the siege troops to return and get the garrisoned troops ready to leave" I said

"ok honey" she said

"I am going to die" I whispered to myself

End of chapter 15

Fave, follow blab blab bla read my other fics like jedi master Percy Jackson the story and both endings

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
